A Tale of Three Romances
by Beauxbatons Beauty
Summary: Its almost the end of senior year. Gordo unexpectedly pops the question to a surprised Lizzie, Kate has a problem, and she doesn't want to fess up that theres someone who cares for her, and Miranda and Matt are sneaking around behind everyone's backs. Can
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is my first Lizzie fic. I hope you like it!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. I wish I did though. Oh, the things I'd do...  
  
Whoa. I was reading through this and found some typos that really made it suck. So, I revised it.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One:  
  
A Quite Unexpected Proposal  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, Gordo. This has been the absolutely greastest birthday ever!"  
  
Gordo gave Lizzie a smile. "Well, it isn't every day my best friend turns eighteen. I had to make it special." He gazed at her. Lizzie was a vision of complete perfection. She wore a long, flowing pink dress, with one strap. He long blonde hair fell in soft curls over her shoulders, and her blue eyes shined brightly with giddy excitement. Gordo smiled. If she only knew...  
  
He had bought the ring on impulse. He had a pocket full of money ( a few thousnad dollars to be exact) that his grandmother had sent for a graduation present. He was walking through the mall, looking for a birthday gift for Lizzie, thinking about how much he loved her. You may think you cannot buy a $3000 dollar diamond ring on impulse. Especially if you're bright and smart and level-headed. But when you stop to think how beautiful she is and how great it would look on her finger and how great it would be for her to be all yours...  
  
That isn't even the craziest part. The craziest part was that they were not even dating.  
  
Lizzie hadn't shown the slightest romantic interest in him their entire time in high school. Well, maybe some mild flirting here and their, but nothing either of them ever acted on. She had dated tons of other guys, and he had been serious for about half of sophmore year with this girl named Emma. But...Gordo had loved Lizzie so much most of his life, and he was going to ask her to marry him.  
  
He was going away to college. So he wanted to make sure she will still be there when he got back. That she didn't run off to Los Vegas with Ethan Craft or anything.  
  
"Gordo? Is your food okay? You're not eating."  
  
Gordo laughed softly. "Oh, its great. I'm just..thinking." Lizzie looked at him strange. He knew he sounded jittery. How could he help it. *Calm down, Gordo,* he told himself, *You can do this. Maybe she won't think you're insane.* Yeah. Right.  
  
"This sure is a fancy place," Lizzie commented, "It was too much for my birthday, Gordo. Really."  
  
"Nothing is too good for my Lizzie." He froze. Did he just call her HIS Lizzie?! But she didn't seem shocked. She just smiled. They had been best friends forever and all...  
  
"Lizzie...theres something I want to ask you." *Here goes, Gordon. This will be either the best night of my life or the most humiliating one. I hope I'm ready.*  
  
Lizzie tilted her head and smiled. "Uh huh?"  
  
Gordo took a deep breath. "You're eighteen today. You're an adult. I am too. We've known each other since we were babies and...um..." He stumbled over his words. He wished he had thought to rehearse this. "I...I've had feelings for you and even though we've never actually dated or anything...um...I think we have something special and..." He fumbled to open the ring box that he took from his pocket. He got on one knee. "Will you marry me?"  
  
He closed his eyes prepared to be let down. Not laughed at, but let down easy from sweet, girl next-door FRIEND Lizzie McGuire.  
  
He wasn't prepared to feel her soft lips on his.  
  
He almost feel off his knee. He opened his eyes nad stood up. Lizzie was smiling. "Gordo, I've loved you since eighth grade." She put her arms around his neck, batting her eyelashes and grinning up at him. "You never thought to just ask me to a movie or something first?"  
  
Gordo laughed. "So...thats a no?"  
  
Lizzie held out her hand. "Over my dead body." He slipped the ring on her finger and she giggled. She kissed his lips softly. "Its weird. A minute ago we were simply friends and now...we're engaged? You move fast, Gordo. That just happened real fast."  
  
"Take back the ring?"  
  
"No!" She giggled and swatted him playfully. "So we're a couple now."  
  
"In the biggest way, McGuire."  
  
Lizzie looked down at her new ring, twisting it around. "I don't want to get married for awhile, Gordo. We have to take our time, you know."  
  
"Of course. When we're ready."  
  
After dinner, the new couple decided on a wak through the park. They were walking under the moonlight, hands entwined, when they heard screaming.  
  
"Well fine! You're a jerk, anyway! I don't see what I ever saw in you!"  
  
"Don't forget I'm the one dumping you, you little slut! Keep out of my sight and don't come bothering me when the time comes!"  
  
"I won't! Because I don't need you!"  
  
Lizzie watched as Kate ran away from her boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, Jeffrey's truck. Tears were streaming down her face as Jeffrey sped away.  
  
Lizzie started over to the bech where Kate had settled. Gordo started to follow her, but Lizzie put her hand on his chest, signaling she wanted to talk to Kate alone. She continued over.  
  
"Hey, Kate."  
  
Kate looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was tear-streaked. "Hello, McGuire. Guess you love seeing me like this?"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, and sat down next to Kate. "You know I hate seeing you like this." She put her arm around her ex-best friend. "Tell me whats wrong."  
  
Kate looked into Lizzie's eyes. "Well, I'm pregnant, and Jeffrey broke up with me."  
  
Lizzie's jaw dropped. "Oh my God...Kate, I'm so sorry..." She paused. "Jeffrey was a jerk. You so deserve better. Like..."  
  
Kate held up her hand. "Lizzie McGuire, do not say Ethan Craft. We are finished, through, and he probably thinks I am such a whore. HE derserves so much better ME. Someone like you."  
  
A smile came to Lizzie's face. "I already have someone."  
  
Kate looked from Lizzie's smiling face, over to Gordo, and she actually gave a small grin. "Well, well, you and Gordon. Knew it would happen sooner or later."  
  
Lizzie stood up. "Come on, Kate. You're coming home with me. You'll take a shower, then we can stay up all night and talk, just like old times." Kate nodded, and wiped her eyes. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie ushered her over to where Gordo was waiting by his car. "Come on, Kate's coming home with me." Gordo gave her a questioning look. Lizzie sighed. "Lets just go, Gordo."  
  
****************************  
  
"So little Lizzie is secretly engaged."  
  
Lizzie blushed as kate dug her spoon into the tub of Mocha Chip ice cream. "I think what Gordo did is really sweet. Unconventional, to say the least, but sweet." She looked down into her ice cream tub, and Lizzie knew she was thinking about Jeffrey.  
  
"Don't waste another thought on that jerk, Kate."  
  
Kate looked up, tears in her eyes. "I'm going to be a mother."  
  
Lizzie sighed. She had been trying to make her forget that, at least for tonight. "Are your parents going to be mad? My parents are already gonna kill me when they find out about this." She held up the hand with her engagement ring on it.  
  
Kate shrugged. "They probably won't care. They don't give a shit about my life." She glared at nothing in particular.  
  
"I care, Kate."  
  
Kate leaned her head on Lizzie's shoulder. Lizzie smiled. She felt things changing. Her and Kate were friends again. Gordo and her were engaged! What else would happen?  
  
*****************************  
  
Miranda Sanchez pushed Matt McGuire against the wall and kissed him deeply.  
  
They had been secretly seeing each other for about six months. Neither of them really wanted to confess their true feelings to anyone else. Matt's parents would certainly not approve, and Lizzie would be freaked out Miranda liked her brother. And there was the whole part about her being a senior and him being a freshman.  
  
"Miranda!" Matt said, out of breath, "Where did you come from?"  
  
Miranda grinned. "I'm spending the night with Lizzie. She called me about some big crisis with Kate. And maybe while they're busy solving Kate's problem I could sneak over to your room and..." She twirled her finger on Matt's chest.  
  
Matt grinned, kissing her on the cheek. "We have to be careful, Miranda. Making out in the middle of the hallway does not fall under the 'I'm being cautious' category." He couldn't resist stealing one more kiss. "See you later."  
  
Miranda smiled to herself as she walked over to Lizzie's room.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. Hey...Kate." Miranda noticed Kate had been crying. "Okay. Whats the deal?"  
  
Lizzie looked at Kate for permission to tell, and Kate nodded. "Kate's pregnant, and Jeffrey dumped her." Miranda gasped. Lizzie then smiled. "Oh, and Gordo and I are engaged."  
  
Miranda's jaw dropped.  
  
"En-engaged?! Lizzie, you two aren't even dating! This is insa-"  
  
"Miranda! Stop yelling! Do you want my parents to find ut?!"  
  
Miranda covered her mouth. "This is insane," she whispered, "You're eighteen years old. You can't get married!"  
  
"We love each other. Plus, we're not getting married YET."  
  
Miranda sighed. She wished she could marry Matt. Yeah right. Like that would happen. So far, their relationship was almost totally physical. Not that she minded the physical-ness, but...he hadn't even said he loved her. But she hadn't said she loved him. She wasn't even sure if she did. It was kind of confusing.  
  
"Earth to Miranda! You'e spacing out!"  
  
Miranda snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah...sorry Liz. What were you saying?"  
  
Lizzie sighed. "I was telling Kate here she should get back with Ethan Craft. He's sweet and kind and really loves her."  
  
"He does NOT love me!" Kate said, "I'm practically incapable of being loved!"  
  
"Don't put yourself down like that, Kate," Miranda said, "I know he really likes you. I see him staring at you all the time."  
  
Kate looked up. "Really?" She shook her head. "No. I dumped here for Mark, then Taylor, then Glenn, then Joshua, then Jeffrey. And now I'm pregnant and I don't know what the hell is gonna happen to me."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda put their arms around her.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Okay, first chapter is just getting things started. I know the whole proposal thing was a little unbelievable, but work with me. I have a plan and stuff and please review! 


	2. chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, you're great. Kisses.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
A Lot of People Get Ezposed  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miranda was the first to wake up the next morning. She tiptoed over Kate, Lizzie, and empty ice cream tubs over to the bathroom. She peeled off her pajamas and slipped into the shower. Letting the warm water run over her body, she thought about Matt and her relationship with him. Four years ago she was utterly repulsed when he had developed a crush on her. Now she was sneaking around with him. What had changed so much?  
  
She got out of the shower, leaving a puddle at her feet. She had just wrapped a pink towel around her when she heard a voice.  
  
"Ah, so Sleeping Beauty has awoken. Where were you last night?"  
  
Matt was leaning against the bathroom door, grinning. Miranda's eyes widened. "Matt! I was taking a shower, you little pervert!" She was smiling, though.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. "Its not like its anything I've never seen before." He stood up straight. "So where were you?"   
  
Miranda wrapped another towel around her head. "Oh...the crisis was alot bigger than I expected. Sorry." To apoligize, she gave him a little kiss on the lips. She stared into his brown eyes, then kissed him again. Matt wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing long and hard.  
  
"Oh. My. God."  
  
Kate stood in the doorway, her eyes as big as saucers. A slow grin spread on her face. "Well isn't this interesting. Sanchez and little McGuire. Things getting a little heated, eh?" She laughed. "Put some clothes on, Miranda! People will get the wrong idea!"   
  
Miranda blushed, tugging her towel tighter around her. "You...won't mention this to anyone, will you?"  
  
Kate smiled. "You keep my secret, I keep yours."  
  
Miranda stuck out her hand. "Deal."  
  
***********************************  
  
Lizzie ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Gordo kissed her neck. "Calm down, Lizzie. You're a wreck. Just let yourself relaz."  
  
Lizzie climbed out of her fiancee's lap. "Gordo-how can I relax? We have to tell our parents sooner or later that we're engaged! I mean, how do you think they're gonna take it? We can't be engaged right out of high school!"  
  
Gordo smiled. "We CAN, Lizzie. Because we're meant for each other." He slipped his hands around her slim waist and kissed her nose.  
  
Lizzie giggled. "You're right. I mean, if Corey and Topanga can do it, why can't we?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Just then the phone rang, and Lizzie grabbed it. "You've got Lizzie. Who is this?"  
  
  
  
"Uh...Lizzie? This is Ethan. Ethan Craft. Is Kate there? I heard she was with you."  
  
Lizzie bit her lip. "No, Ethan...she just left. Why?"  
  
"I...I just...nothing. Tell her I called for her next time you see her, okay?"  
  
  
  
"Why don't you just call her?"  
  
There was a long silence. "Bye, Lizzie." Ethan hung up.  
  
Lizzie sighed, and clicked off her phone. She fell onto her soft pillows. "That was Ethan. He's really bummed out about Kate. He really likes her, alot. I bet he's hoping now that Jeffrey's out of the picture, she'll get back with him. Which is what she SHOULD do. I should think of a way to get them together..."  
  
Gordo fell next to her. "Lizzie...maybe you should stop thinking about her love life and start thinking about your own." Lizzie smiled, and started to kiss Gordo. There was a knock on the door.   
  
"Lizzie! I got your clean clothes!"  
  
Gordo and Lizzie jumped up. Gordo wiped his lips, to make sure there was no incriminating lipstick. "Uh...come in Mom!" Lizzie said.  
  
Jo McGuire came in, smiling and holding to laundry basket. "Here you go, Lizzie! You know, you're going to have to learn to do your own laundry."  
  
Lizzie gave a smile. "Uh...yeah! Sure. Thanks for the clothes!" She sniffed the air. "They smell springtime fresh!"  
  
Jo stared at her. "...somethings up. You're all jumpy. We all know you're not good at keeping secret's, Lizzie, so tell me."  
  
Lizzie bit her lip. (Yes, again. I swear its going to burst open one day. Blood everywhere and...um...okay. Back to the story.) She looked at Gordo. *Better now than never,* she thought. "Mom...I don't know exactly how to say this, but Gordo and I..."  
  
Jo burst into tears. "Oh, Lizzie, you're pregnant! How could you and Gordo be so irresponsible! You didn't even tell us you were dating! And now my baby is having a baby! If you had said something..."  
  
"Mom-"  
  
"I heard you and the others talking last night. I heard you say pregnant, and baby, and oh, I just knew! I can't believe you would do this! And Gordo, I thought you were a good-"  
  
"Mom, I'm not pregnant! Kate's pregnant!"  
  
Jo's jaw dropped. "What...but...oh my God, poor Kate...But Lizzie. What did you want to tell me?"  
  
Lizzie took a deep breath, and took Gordo's hand. "Gordo proposed to me, and I said yes. We're engaged."  
  
It was at this point Jo McGuire fainted.  
  
******************************************  
  
"MOM! Mom, are you okay?"  
  
Jo opened her eyes, finding herself sprawled out on her daighter's floor, staring into the faces of a worried Lizzie and Gordo. She grabbed Gordo's collar.   
  
"You cannot marry my daughter. She is eighteen; she doesn't need to be married."  
  
Gordo pulled away from her. "She is eighteen, which means if she really wants to marry me, you have no say in the matter. I'm sorry, Mrs. McGuire." He put his arm around Lizzie. "I love her, and thats why I've decided..." He turned to face Lizzie. "I'm not going to NYU. I'm staying in California to be with you."  
  
Lizzie gasped. "But Gordo-you wanted to get in so bad, and were so happy when they accepted you..."  
  
"The happiest day of my life was the day I proposed to you." He kissed her sweetly.   
  
Jo stood up. "Well...welcome to the family then, I guess..."  
  
Gordo grinned, and shook her hand. "Thanks, Mrs. McGuire."  
  
Jo thought. "...call me Mom."  
  
*******************************  
  
Err...I know this chapter was a little shorter (alot) then the other, but I have to get off the computer. Its late...no school tommorow, but eh! Moms. I love you all. I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! So I know you'll review my stroy. Thanks! 


	3. chapter 3

I'm so happy to be writing. I'm so shocked and excited that people actually like my story! So I am enthused to write more. And since its summer and that means NO SCHOOL, I have all the time in the world!  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
"So...I guess you two will be going to prom together."  
  
Lizzie looked up at Miranda. "Uh, I guess so. We would have been going together, anyway, probably. Who are you going with?" She bit into her hamburger.   
  
Miranda surveyed the school cafeteria nervously, her eyes quickly landing on Matt, then fluttering away. "Oh...I dunno. I think Jerome Jaques is thinking of asking me. At least, thats what Ashely Marcella said in Bio last week."  
  
Lizzie smiled, then frowned as the hamburger hit her stomach. "Jerome...he's cute. I think he likes you, too."  
  
Miranda smiled, her eyes all the time over on Matt. They probably wouldn't be going to prom together anytime soon. She stabbed her salad with a plastic spork. "So, how are the 'rents taking the big news?"  
  
Lizzie blushed. "Oh my God, Miranda, you have no idea how long we sat there, with Dad trying to talk us out of it and Mom calmly saying that..." She imitated her mother's voice. "Gordo, we would love to have you in the family, someday, but you are both young and need to grow and expand your horizons before you settle down." Lizzie's face plopped into her hands. "Why is it my parents are trying to talk me out of the one thing that is finally making me feel happy and comlete?" Nothing. Lizzie peeked through her hands. Miranda was staring distantly somewhere else. Lizzie followed her gaze. "Who are you looking at?"  
  
Miranda's head whipped back fopeward. "Looking at? Oh...nothing. No one! Just, um..." She took a big, crunchy bite of iceberg lettuce drizzled in Ranch. "Just eating my salad."  
  
Lizzie gave her a look, then shrugged.   
  
******************************************  
  
"You're WHAT?!"  
  
Kate took a deep breath, and sighed. "I'm quitting the cheer squad." She bit her lip so hard that it bled. This was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. Contary to popular belief, she wasn't in cheerleading just for the popularity boost. She was in it because she loved it. It was her passion. She loved the flips, the pyramids, the excitement, the cartwheels, the screaming, the poms poms, the wind in her hair and the thrill she got everytime before running out on to the field. She was Varsity Cheer Captain, and she loved that position. So yes, this was very hard.  
  
Mrs. Annette Henderson, Cheerleading Sponsor, shook her head incredulously. "Kate...no. We only have about three months left in school anyway. Why are you quitting now. We have the Nationals in two months..."  
  
Kate lowered her voice. "Mrs. Henderson...I'm pregnant."  
  
Mrs. Henderson's eyes grew wide. "Wh-what? Oh, dear me...do your parents know?"  
  
Kate shrugged. "I told them; I don't think they were paying attention." She shoved her hands in her pockets. "Mrs. H, I have to go. Don't mention this to anyone else, okay? None of the other cheerleaders need to know why I quit...yet."  
  
Mrs. Henderson nodded. "Of course, baby."  
  
Kate walked out of the room, tears in her eyes. She wasn't watching where she was going, and wouldn't you know it(!), she bumped right into a one Mr. Ethan Craft.  
  
"Kate...hey..."  
  
Kate looked up at Ethan, forcing herself to smile politely. "Oh. Hey Ethan." She stood there stupidly, looking at her feet every second or so, feeling really dumb. "So...whats up?" *Be polite. Be...social.*  
  
"Nothing...Kate?" Kate looked up again, knowing for sure she was going to lose herself in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Ethan started out slowly. "Kate...I've been hearing alot of rumors. Now, I'm not one to listen to gossip, but when its about someone I care about...well, I know Jeffrey talks alot of smack, so I won't believe it until I hear it straight from you. Are you pregnant?"  
  
Kate burst into tears, and let herself fall into Ethan's arms.  
  
****************************  
  
"Are we going to go to prom together?"  
  
Matt stopped kissing Miranda and stared at her. "What?"  
  
Miranda stood up. "Are we going to prom together? We've been together for almost half a year, Matt, but I don't see our relationship really GOING anywhere! Do you even consider me your girlfriend, or just a little fun? Your personal little sex slave?"  
  
Matt put his hands on her shoulders. "Miranda...calm down. You're getting excited..."  
  
"I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN I WANT TO CALM DOWN!" Miranda screamed, "Matt McGuire, I don't think I can stand this anymore. Do you have any idea how ALONE I feel when other people make out with their bfs at parties and hold hands in school and get presents on Valentines Day? And I have to kiss you behind closed doors? Where is our relationship going, Matt McGuire. Because if I have no future with you, I'm leaving right now."  
  
Matt just stood there, staring at her blankly.  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes, and grabbed her purse. "I'm out of here."  
  
She left the room, slamming the door behind her. Matt stood there for a second, then ran after her. "Miranda!" he called from the top of the stairs, "Miranda! Wait! I love you!"  
  
Mirand froze. She turned around. "What?"  
  
Matt grinned, and slid down the stair railing. "I love you." And then he kissed her so tenderly and so sweet that all Miranda's anger melted away.  
  
************************************  
  
"Maybe we should get married during the summer."  
  
It was a hot, lazy Saturday. Gordo lay out in a hammock, with Lizzie in his arms. "The summer?" he said, "I thought you didn't want to get married so soon. I thought you'd want to wait at least a year or two. Maybe until we were out of college..."  
  
Lizzie made a pouty face, sticking up her lower lip. "You don't want to marry me? I could always find someone else..."  
  
Gordo laughed, and kissed her forehead. "The summer sounds great. What were you thinking?"  
  
"Well," Lizzie said, "I was thinking we could have an outdoor wedding, wouldn't that be great, and maybe...for our honeymoon we could go to...Disneyworld?"  
  
Gordo laughed out loud. "Disneyworld?! Thats really going to convince your parents we're old enough to get married. Go to Disneyworld for our honeymoon!" He held Lizzie tightly.  
  
"Well, Gordo!" Lizzie said, "I haven't been since I was five...remember? I went with your family. That was the greatest time ever. We had so much fun...I was thinking we could have that much fun together, again." She kissed his cheek.  
  
Gordo smiled. "Okay. Disneyworld it is. But lets not have a G-rated honeymoon, okay?" He rolled over, kissing Lizzie until she dissolved into giggles.  
  
*******************************  
  
Okay, thats Ch. 3! I'm gettin these out fast...I love summer! 


	4. chapter 4

Wow. I love writing this so much. Its so much fun. Thanks for all your reviews, peoples.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Miranda pulled on her shirt. "Hey, Matt, can you hand me my purse?"  
  
Matt picked it up off the floor, and tossed it to her. She didn't catch it. It crashed to the floor, all its contents spilling everywhere.  
  
"Shit," Miranda said. She gathered them up quickly as she heard the front door slam downstairs. She kissed Matt on the cheek. "Call me later, baby, okay?" She paused. "...I love you," she said, trying out the words, and liking them. She kissed him again, a litte longer this time, then climbed out the window.  
  
Just in time. Lizzie flung open Matt's door. "Matt, where are Mom and-" She stopped, sniffing the air. A slow smile spread across her face. "Oh, my God, you are in so much trouble. You have had a girl in here." She sniffed around, until she found Miranda's bottle of Love Spell that had rolled a little bit under Matt's bed. The top had come loose, and it was leaking everywhere. Lizzie laughed, a bit evilly. "Oh, you are so busted, Matt."  
  
Matt scowled. "You are so immature. You're just mad cuz you can't get laid, Lizzie-bob Virginpants." He snatched the bottle of Love Spell out of her hands.   
  
Lizzie held up her hand. "Hello, Loser-boy! I'm engaged! If Gordo and I wanted to have sex, we would. But I prefer waiting until after the wedding, thank you very much!" She grabbed the bottle of Love Spell. "I'm keeping this unless you want me to tell Mom and Dad. This stuff is like ten bucks..."  
  
****************************************  
  
Kate rolled out of bed, still wrapped in all her sheets. "I do not feel like going to school today," she said to no one in particular. She got up and went to her closet. All those gorgeous, expensive clothes...soon none of them were fit. Thank God for stylish maternity stores.  
  
She chose a cute denim skirt with a slit up the front and a light, baby blue tee. She pulled her hair up into a full ponytail, and applied only a little make-up.   
  
She had just grabbed her keys when she repeated what she said earlier. "I do not feel like going to school today."   
  
So she didn't.  
  
She drove with the top down, the wind whipping her ponytail around. She drove for what seemed like forever, until she got to a mall about two hours away from Hillridge, in a place called Lowington. Ethan's grandmother lived here. He had gone up to visit her and taken Kate with him. It had been so much fun...in this mall, right on a bench outside of Build-A-Bear Workshop, Kate and Ethan had shared their first kiss.  
  
She remembered it distinctly. They had both gone off by themself for awhile. Kate had just finished a smoothie, and she sat down on the bench. She had been watching some people, when all the sudden she heard Ethan's voice. "I made you this."  
  
Kate turned around to be greeted by a big stuffed bear with hearts all over it, dressed in a cupid's outfit. (It had been the day before Valentine's Day) When you squeezed its hand, it said, "I Love You." Ethan might not have been very bright, but he could be terribly romantic. And she kissed him for that.  
  
"I made you this."  
  
Kate looked up in surprise to see Ethan holding a brown bear dressed up like a baby. "I thought...maybe you could give it to the baby."  
  
  
  
This was the moment Kate should have kissed him. But she didn't.  
  
"Ethan," she said, "What are you doing, stalking me?!" She took a deep breath. "Sorry. Thanks for the bear." She took it from him, their hands briefly touching. She then turned to go back to her car.  
  
"Kate, what happened to us?"  
  
Kate stopped. "Ethan Craft, you're not a genius, but you're not even that dumb. You KNOW what happened to us. I happened to us. I made bad decisions and now things can never be the same..."  
  
Ethan grabbed her. "Kate...if I'm willing to take you back, give you a second chance...and you want to be back with me...shouldn't that be all that matters? Shouldn't you stop punishing yourself for something I already forgave you for?"  
  
Kate stared at him, shaking her head. "When the hell did you get so smart?" And she kissed him.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Could you two stop making out long enough to tell me where the chips are?"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes as she pulled away from Gordo. "They're in the pantry, dorkbreath. And you're one to be talking."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie giggled. "Oh, he had a girl up in his room this afternoon. I think he snuck her out the window."  
  
Matt blushed, getting out the chips. "Lizzie, can tou keep my private life...um...private?"  
  
Lizzie just jabbered away. Suddenly the phone rang. "Its for me!" Matt said quickly.   
  
Lizzie looked at the Caller I.D. box. "Is not. It's Miranda." She picked it up. "Hey Miranda...what? You...want to talk to Matt? ...okay..."  
  
Matt grabbed the phone, and ran upstairs. "What was up with that?" asked Gordo.  
  
Lizzie shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out..."  
  
**********************************  
  
Short chapter, but this is the second one in ONE DAY! So be VERY pleased! 


	5. chapter 5

Whoo! It is so freakin hot out...went to the zoo today...saw the pandas...YaYa and LeLe. They're so cute!  
  
Thought I would respond to a few revies:  
  
Maria- I don't think I'll make Miranda pregnant, I hate those type of stories, but thanx for the imput. (If she was pregnant, she would have quite a time explaining things!)  
  
Katarina- I'm glad you like this story. This isn't my FIRST fanfiction; its my first LIZZIE fanfiction that I've posted. I'm an old pro; I've been writing fanfic off and on since I was 9.  
  
Taygeta- You're absolutely right! I'm not even shooting for believable, I'm shooting for fun to write and read. Thanks alot!  
  
Like-A-Hurricane: The Matt/Miranda thing IS oddly interesting, isn't it? Its my favorite part to write, and I've had to cut out a few parts where I wrote TOO MUCH about them and forgot to focuz on the plotlines.  
  
Thats all for now!  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Oh Miranda, that red dress is so for you!"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda shifted through racks of prom dresses. "Can't you tell me who your mystery date is yet?" Lizzie pleaded.  
  
"It wouldn't be mystery that way, would it?" Miranda said. She picked up a black dress and held it up to her. "How's this?"  
  
By the look on Lizzie's face, she knew she'd found the one. "I'm gonna go try it on, 'kay?" She slipped in the dressing room and took off her jeans and tank top. Zipping up the dress, she admired it. It long and flowy, strapless, with a long slit up the right side. The stomach had been cut out and was replaced by a shimmery, sheer sparkly piece of see through fabric. It was gorgeous, and Miranda looked awesome in it.  
  
She took it off and hung it up again. "This is the one," she said to Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie got a baby blue dress with thin straps and dangerously low neckline unusual for Good-Girl McGuire. "Going a little wild?" Miranda teased. Lizzie blushed, mumbling something about wanting to look nice for Gordo.  
  
After they paid for their dresses they went over to the food court. They sat their eating ice cream when all of the sudden Miranda gasped. "Oh. My God. Look, Lizzie!"  
  
Jeffrey and Claire sat on the bench outside the Gap, making out.  
  
"Oh my God..." Lizzie said, "What a witch. And she's supposed to be Kate's best friend? What a slut."   
  
Miranda nodded. "Yeah. Going after her best friend's ex like that...hey, if you and Gordo ever break up, give me the heads up, okay?" She laughed as Lizzie pretended to swat her with a napkin.  
  
**************************************  
  
"I have the sexiest dress that I'm going to look absolutely awesome in!"   
  
Miranda put her arms around Matt's neck and kissed him. "I'm glad we're going to the prom together," she whispered into his ear. She hugged him tight. "Now let's go somewhere."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Miranda thought. "Ice skating."  
  
  
  
Matt stared at her. "Ice skating? Where are we going to go ice skating in Hillridge California   
  
in March?"  
  
"Not Hillridge..." Miranda said, "Theres this mall about two hours from here, in Lowington, that my mom used to take me to for ice skating lessons, twice a month. She wanted me to be a figure skater, but I gave it up when I was nine."  
  
"we're going to drive two hours from here to go ice skating?"  
  
"You get to see me in a little skater dress."  
  
Matt grinned. "Come on."  
  
****************************  
  
Ethan sat with Kate leaning her head on his shoulder, hugging the bear tightly. "I'm scared, " she whispered, "What if I'm a horrible mother? What if something goes worng during the pregnancy and I or the baby dies?" Tears soaked Ethan's sleeve. "I've missed you so much."  
  
Ethan smiled down at her. "I've missed you too, Babe...WHOA."  
  
Kate sat up, sniffling. "What?"  
  
Ethan pointed out into the ice skating rink. "Isn't that Lizzie's little brother with Miranda?"  
  
Kate's eyes widened, then she smiled. If they weren't careful, their little secret would be all over Hillridge. Miranda was gliding along expertly, with Matt following behind warily. She took his hands, and kissed him.  
  
"Careful now," Miranda said, "Be...Matt! Stop fooling around. You're gonna hurt yourself!"  
  
Matt grinned sheepishly. "Can't we just go walk around the mall?"  
  
Miranda skated backwards. "I guess..." She suddenly caught sight of Kate and Ethan staring at them. "Looks like the wonder couple is back together. Good...oh my God! Ethan! He sees us!"  
  
She grabbed Matt's hand and skated out of the rink.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Gordo. I want to talk with you."  
  
Gordo looked at Sam McGuire nervously. "Y-yes, Mr. McGuire?"  
  
"Call me Sam. Sit down." Gordo sat on the edge of the couch, farthest away from his potentially homicidal future father-in-law as possible. Sam began his speech. "When Jo and I married, we were both out of college and had secure jobs. Lizzie wasn't born until she was twenty-eight. We were both ready for the responsibilty of a family and married life. You...you're planning the wedding for July, right?"  
  
Gordo nodded.  
  
"See...that's bad. You will both be in college, with only a small part-time job at most and...YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF MY DAUGHTER, YOU GET IT?!"  
  
Gordo gulped, and nodded again. "Of course Mr. McGui-...Sam."  
  
Sam smiled. "Okay then. Now I have a little present for the groom-to-be. I'll leave it right here."  
  
Gordo didn't open it until much later that night, for fear it might be an eplosive. He ripped off the paper, and stared at the box in confusion.  
  
"Lawn gnome making kit?"  
  
*************************  
  
Lol! Lawn gnomes! Luv you all! Leave a review! 


End file.
